1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultrahigh pressure generator including a pressure intensifier that discharges a pressurized fluid.
2. Description of the Background
An ultrahigh pressure generator including a closed-circuit working medium pump has been known. The closed-circuit working medium pump in the ultrahigh pressure generator shown in FIG. 1 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-61249 sucks a working medium from the pressed area in the pressure intensifier, and pressurizes and returns the working medium to the pressing area. This eliminates the need for a directional control valve that redirects the flow of the working medium to be fed to a first compartment and a second compartment. An abnormal pressure rise in a fluid under high pressure, which can be caused by the directional control valve due to its pressure loss while the discharge remains stopped, may thus be eliminated. A closed circuit, which involves no working medium replacement, allows easy maintenance. The working medium releases pressure while being sucked in the working medium pump, and thus has high energy efficiency.